


Would you live for me?

by Spiderladslut



Series: Monsters [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie is Human, Blood, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Light Angst, M/M, Not much tho, This is my favorite one I wrote so far, Underage Sex, Vampire Archie Andrews, Vampire Jughead Jones, You’ll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: “Tell me Archie” Jughead’s breath is hot on Archie’s bare neck, his hair is a mess and his fangs are grazing over him with the need to bite.





	Would you live for me?

* * *

“Tell me Archie” Jughead’s breath is hot on Archie’s bare neck, his hair is a mess and his fangs are grazing over him with the _need_ to  _bite._

”Do you love me?” He asked racking his nails down Archie’s chest over his abs and down to his waistline.

”Yes” Archie meekly responded.

”yes what Archie?”

”Yes Jughead, I love you.” 

Jughead tunes in on Archie’s heartbeat. Not once stuttering or missing a beat  indicating he lied.

”Good, I love you too.” His placed a chaste kiss on Archie’s lips.

”now tell me Archie, would you spend an entirety with me?” He asked placing soft kisses on his neck and collarbones even so often nibbling down with his fangs but not enough to break the skin.

”would you arch? Would you love me forever? Stay with me forever? All you have to do is say yes Archie.” 

Archie thinks about it, he would stay Looking sixteen forever, he would watch everyone he loved die. And he would live. But, he would have Jughead by his side, forever and ever. 

“Would you  _live_ for me Archie?”

Archie nods.

”I need words Archie, I need to hear you say it.” 

“I would live for you Jughead” Archie’s Voice is soft and hesitant but his heart is steady.

”all you have to say is bite me, and we can be together forever Archie.”

Archie is silent for a moment pondering on whether or not he really wants this.

He does

” _Bite me”_

Jughead doesn’t need to hear anything more. He towers over Archie and leans down to his neck sinking his fangs into it. The pain doesn’t last long. It’s like a shot it’s sharp but quick. After the pain is gone The pleasure sinks in. He moans a little at it. 

Jughead licks the remaining blood off his neck.

”The changes should happen tomorrow. But, for the mean time, we should celebrate. Shouldn’t we arch?” Jughead asked and his hands travel back to his waistline.

Archie’s response is pulling him down by the back of the neck to kiss him.


End file.
